It Couldn't Be Possible
by temari13
Summary: Selina is desperately trying to find Bruce one night after hearing some distressing rumors...


Since no comic has Selina's reaction to Bruce's death, I decided to take creative liberty and write my own version of how she would react.

Quotes (_in_ _italics_) that appear in this story come from these comics respectively: Catwoman number 48, Catwoman number 32, Detective Comics number 850.

Thanks to DC_Luder for helping me with this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, or this would probably be in the comics.

* * *

The night air was chilly, but I, running across the rooftops, didn't notice. Horns blared down below as people impatiently waited in traffic. I ignored it. That wasn't what I was focused on. No, I had to find him. And fast.

Panic began to set in as I raced through Gotham, scouring every single alley and roof where he might be. Where I knew he would be.

So where was he?

I skidded to a stop, breathing heavily. This wasn't doing any good. I was just tiring myself out. I needed to rest and think. He was here. I knew it. I just had to find him. When my breathing had evened enough, I set out once more, this time keeping my pace slow instead of fast. I had probably missed seeing him with how quickly I had been moving earlier.

Landing gracefully on a roof, I slowly scanned the area and was rewarded when I caught movement of a piece of material to my left. I turned, relieved that my search had come to an end.

There, standing straight and tall enshrouded in shadows, was Gotham's Dark Knight. Batman.

A smile slid across my face. I knew it. I strode over to him. "Batman, I knew it. I heard the news, but I just couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it. And here you are, right in front of me." I gave a low chuckle. "So, which idiot decided to spread the rumor that Batman had died?"

There was no response.

Tilting my head to the side, I reached out and touched his arm. "Batman? Bruce? What's-"

He abruptly turned towards me, still in the dark, and a sick feeling welled up in the pit of my stomach. That wasn't Batman's chin. My gaze traveled upwards, resting on the imposter's eyes.

"Who are you?" I yelled, crouching into a defensive position. I was scared. I had called him 'Bruce.' What if this person had no idea of Batman's real identity? I could have very well sealed his death warrant. "I asked you a question. Who are you?" I repeated, my eyes narrowing.

"Catwoman." 'Batman' hesitated, and then slowly stepped into the light, revealing the face of a handsome young man who had been the first Robin and then had graduated into becoming Nightwing. He was wearing a trench coat, which I had mistaken for Batman's cape, and a hat pulled low over his eyes.

"Oh, it's you," I spoke. "Sorry, I was looking for Batman." I shifted my weight onto my left leg, intent on leaving. How embarrassing this was. Mistaking Richard for Batman? I cursed my stupidity.

He glanced down at the street below, and I could see him swallow hard. "Catwoman, you won't find Batman."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, it may take me a while to track him down, but I always manage to find him."

"He's dead, Catwoman," Dick cut in abruptly.

The words hit me like a ton of bricks, and I stumbled back, my hand flying over my mouth as if to keep the bile from rising in my throat. "No." Even though I had heard it on the news, I had dismissed it as false. But hearing it from one of Bruce's protégés was different.

Dick stepped forward, pain etched into his eyes, holding a hand out to me. "I'm sorry, Catwoman. I really-"

"No! Stay away from me," I growled, trying to cover the tremor I heard in my voice. I took another step back, and then another until I was right on the edge of the building.

"Look, Catwoman, I know this isn't very easy," he tried again, "but it's true. He's-"

"No," I interrupted him. "Don't say another word. I don't believe you."

He rubbed the back of his neck, and with the moonlight I could see a glimmer of tears in his eyes. "You have to believe me."

"No. No, I don't." I knew that I was beginning to sound like a broken record, but I didn't care. "I don't have to believe a single word you say." With that, I stepped off the edge, unfurling my whip as I fell and using it to swing back across Gotham towards my apartment.

Once safely inside, I stripped out of my suit, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Grabbing my keys, I headed out the door, got into my car, and began the long drive to Wayne Manor. I was going faster than I should have been, and nearly crashed once or twice driving around the sharp corners. I managed to make it in one piece, screeching to a halt in front of the steps.

I hurried to the front door and impatiently rang the doorbell. Ten seconds ticked by, and I pushed the buzzer again. When no one came to answer the door within one minute, I decided to enter another way. I located a window and, after taking a few minutes to get it open, slipped inside. It felt strange to break into a house without wearing my suit, but I didn't dwell on that. I had a more important matter on my hands.

Knowing Bruce, he would be down in the cave, so I stopped in front of the grandfather clock, moved the hour and minute hands to 10:47, and made my way down below.

I called out, "Bruce?" My footsteps echoed as I strode through the large cavern, my green eyes darting about, scanning for the broad-shouldered man. "Bruce, this really isn't funny." I checked the computer bay, the equipment area, and the showers. There was no sign of him. I was about ready to go up the stairs to the house when I heard a voice.

"I assume you were the one who entered through the window, Miss Kyle? May I inquire as to what you are doing here at this late hour?"

Glancing over, I noticed Alfred walking down the steps. He seemed weary, and he looked much older than he actually was. "I'm sorry, Alfred," I apologized. "I'll be out of here in a few minutes." I pushed past him, taking the steps two at a time. He wasn't in the cave. The last place where he would be was his bedroom.

"Miss Kyle? Master Dick informed me that you might stop by, and I-"

I heard him follow me, but I was too focused on finding Bruce that I tuned out what he was saying. Upon reaching the entrance to the house, I raced up the flights of steps to the third floor. There were hardly any lights on in the house, but I didn't need the light to see.

I could feel tears building behind my eyes, but I would not cry. There was no reason to cry.

Dick was wrong. Batman was _not_ dead. I just knew it. There was no way he could be dead. This was just someone's sick idea of an early April Fool's joke. And when I found the person who came up with it, I was going to show him why it wasn't a good idea to mess with a cat.

Bursting into Bruce's bedroom, I headed straight for the bed, yanking the covers away and throwing the pillows to the ground. No one was there, and I turned on my heel, the next destination being the bathroom connected to his room. No one was there, either.

"Alfred, where is he?" I whirled around, distinctly hearing the fear in my voice.

The butler gave me a sympathetic look. "I am truly sorry, Miss Kyle, but Master Bruce... He is..." He paused, tears gathering in his eyes, unable to say the word.

"No!"

An ear-piercing scream echoed through the room a split second before a loud _crash_ resounded as my keys flew out of my hand, hitting and shattering the mirror. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Why did I have to find out like this?" I shrieked, hot tears stinging my eyes.

"Everyone believed that it was in your best interest to wait until your heart had strengthened from your recent injury, Miss Kyle. Hearing the news may have only damaged your heart and hindered your progress."

Alfred reached out a hand to touch my shoulder, but I backed away from him, leaning against the wall for support. "It can't be true. Oh, God. It can't..." I covered my face with my hands as I sobbed.

It couldn't be true. There was no way...

He was always so careful. He had a back-up plan for his back-up plan, always had a strategy for every move that his enemy could make. But for all of his cautiousness, there were times that he took risks. The hypocrite. He had once chided me for my own recklessness.

"_Because it's you against all of them. And they only have to get lucky once. One well-timed shot. One well-placed bullet, and you're dead. They only have to succeed a single time."_

When my tears finally ceased a few minutes later and I felt as if I could talk without breaking down, I took a deep, ragged breath."I-I'm sorry, Alfred."

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Kyle," he said softly. "This is all a natural part of the grieving process."

I looked at a spot over Alfred's shoulder, since I didn't trust myself to look directly at him for fear I'd begin crying again. My eyes caught on the broken mirror, and I stared blankly at my distorted reflection. "I'll pay for that to get it fixed."

Alfred shook his head. "There is no need. Master Bruce would not want you to pay for it." He watched as I rubbed at my tear-stained cheeks. "Perhaps you should stay the night, Miss Kyle. I can prepare a guest room for you, or you are welcome to stay in this room, if you prefer."

Shaking my head, I gave him a small smile. "No, thanks, Alfred. Too many, um, memories..."

He nodded knowingly, and I wondered just how much he really knew about Bruce's relationship with me. I recalled a time back when Hush had first made his appearance as someone who wished for Batman's destruction. It was just after Bruce had revealed to me that he was Batman, and had taken me to the cave for the first time. Bruce had just gotten his arm stitched up after a sword wound, and had been about to go back to work when I had kissed him. I had lingered beside Alfred for a bit longer, asking what I could do for Bruce. He had replied that I was helping in my own way and to continue doing what I was doing.

Too bad that I hadn't been able to do anything to help him a few days ago...

I felt a twinge of guilt. He had always been there for me, to protect me. And where had I been? Stuck in the hospital recovering after my heart surgery.

Alfred followed me back to my car, saying once more that I would not be imposing if I stayed the night. I politely refused again, thanking him for his hospitality before driving away. I was halfway home before I wondered if I should have stayed at Wayne Manor. Tears were blurring my vision, making it difficult to see.

I began to plan what I would do the following day to get my mind off of the news I had received. I had a visit with Dr. Mid-nite for a check-up on my heart, and after that I was going to visit Maggie in the Adams Psychiatric Clinic. Then maybe I would go shopping.

When I pulled into my garage, I sighed. I barely remembered the ride home and wondered how I had survived without causing an accident. I yawned, and I shook my head to clear it. I was tired and needed some sleep. Or maybe I needed a run out on the rooftops and someone to chase me. My lips curved into a smile. That's what I would do.

After unlocking my door, I stepped into the living room. I froze in my tracks upon noticing my couch. The couch where Bruce and I had made love all those years ago...

"_You're just so beautiful. So alive," he had said, tears shimmering in his eyes. "And I thought I'd lost you."_

I recalled every kiss, every touch. It had been the perfect end to a perfect evening. For a few wonderful hours, it had been just me and Bruce. No masks. No Catwoman and no Batman. That was one of my favorite memories with him.

Another treasured moment with him had occurred a few days ago, while I was recovering from heart surgery. Bruce had come to visit me, and, thinking that I was asleep, had launched into a speech about how he had never wanted me to get hurt and that I had been the only woman who had really held his heart. And then he'd said something that had surprised me.

"_I don't know if we could ever have more than we've already had. I don't know, especially after this, if you'd want any more from me. Tonight, I'm only sure of one thing. Whatever the future holds, wherever life takes me, I will love you. Always."_

He'd stayed that night with me in the hospital, and had left in the morning. That had been the last time I'd seen him. Maybe I would run into him tonight.

And then I remembered.

I could go out on the rooftops, but no one would be there to chase me.

I couldn't stop a sob from escaping, and I sank to the floor, pressing a fist to my lips as a tear slid down my cheek.

There was no way...

It couldn't be possible...


End file.
